DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS In the current funding period, Developmental funds have been used for three purposes: 1) pilot funds, 2) recruitment of investigators, and 3) shared resource development. We propose in the next funding cycle to continue funding in these three categories and to add a fourth category for bridge funding. The increased budget for developmental funds when compared to the last grant is related to our proposal to develop three new shared resources: a behavioral measurement core for Cancer Control investigators, a animal and human tumor imaging core to support this major focus of the Clinical Research program, and a crystallography core to support the basic science Programs. These are described in detail later in this section. We will first discuss the use of developmental funds in the current grant period (section A), and then describe the uses of funds proposed in this application (section B). At the end of this section, we have appended a list of individual pilot grants, with an indication of whether they obtained peer-reviewed funds as a consequence of our pilot funding. We have appended a selected list of publications that have resulted from use of pilot funds.